Therion demo albums
The Swedish heavy metal band Therion recorded several demo albums. The following is a chronology of Therion demos: Paroxysmal Holocaust (1989) Paroxysmal Holocaust is a title of the first Therion's demo album. The album was released on April 1989 on a cassette, limited to 600 copies. The album consist of three death metal songs. The song "Bells of Doom" was later included in a 2001 fan-club compilation album named the same as the song, Bells of Doom. Recording and production Paroxysmal Holocaust was recorded during March and April 1989 in the little Swedish 8-track studio Sveastrand. Christofer Johnsson, founder and only all-time band's member, had mixed opinions of this demo album. At the Therion official website he mentioned the band was excited because of the first release ever, although he was very critical to this recording claiming the album "was awful": }} Track listing ; Side one # "Morbid Reality" – 7:33 # "The Return" – 5:47 ; Side two # "Bells of Doom" – 6:18 Personnel *Christofer Johnsson – guitar *Peter Hansson – lead guitar *Oskar Forss – drums *Erik Gustafsson – bass guitar *Matti Kärki – vocals Beyond the Darkest Veils of Inner Wickedness (1989) Beyond the Darkest Veils of Inner Wickedness is a title of a Therion's 1989 demo. The album was released on November 1989 on a cassette, limited to 500 copies. The album consist of three death metal songs. Two of them, "Macabre Declension" and "Paroxysmal Holocaust", were later included in 2001 official fan-club compilation Bells of Doom. Song "Paroxysmal Holocaust" recorded live in Strömstad, Sweden, 1989 was included in 2006 box-set compilation Celebrators of Becoming. Recording and production Beyond the Darkest Veils of Inner Wickedness was recorded and released in the same year (1989) as the band's first demo album Paroxysmal Holocaust. The album was recorded in a Swedish 16-track studio. Beyond the Darkest... was the first album where Christofer Johnsson, the only band's all-time member and founder of Therion, started to sing, although after recording he was dissatisfied about produced work and also about quality of the sound: }} Track listing # "Macabre Declension" (music: Johnsson, Hansson; lyrics: Johnsson) – 7:04 # "Megalomania" (music: Johnsson; lyrics: Gustafsson, Kärki) – 5:01 # "Paroxysmal Holocaust" (music: Johnsson) – 5:52 Personnel *Christofer Johnsson – vocals, guitar *Peter Hansson – guitar *Oskar Forss – drums *Erik Gustafsson – bass guitar *Matti Kärki – lyrics Time Shall Tell (1990) Time Shall Tell is Therion's third and the last demo album. Released as an EP under House of Kicks record store, the album was supposed to be released in 1000 copies, but record store bootlegged another 1000 copies. The album consists of four death metal songs. The lyrical themes are based around violence and death, human rights, and big corporations (references to Coca-Cola and McDonald's). All songs from the album were included in band's first studio album Of Darkness.... Track listing # "Time Shall Tell" – 4:56 # "Dark Eternity" – 4:34 # "Asphyxiate with Fear" – 4:30 # "A Suburb to Hell" – 5:04 Personnel ; Therion * Peter Hansson – lead guitar, rhythm guitar * Christofer Johnsson – vocals, rhythm guitar, lyrics * Oskar Forss – drums * Erik Gustafsson – bass guitar ; Production * Calle Schewen – cover artwork * Tomas Skogsberg – producer Notes External links * [http://main.megatherion.com/Albums/Paroxysmal_Holocaust.xhtml Paroxysmal Holocaust] at the official website * [http://main.megatherion.com/Albums/Beyond_The_Darkest_Veils_Of_Inner_Wickedness.xhtml Beyond the Darkest Veils of Inner Wickedness] at the official website * [http://main.megatherion.com/Albums/Time_Shall_Tell.xhtml Time Shall Tell] at the official website ru:Демо-альбомы Therion Therion demo albums Category:Demo albums